Going Turbo
by xXxPrincessofDarknessxXx
Summary: Sequel to MMPR Movie Redux. Turbo Movie with Carmen Russo the White Ranger. What happens when Carmen and her teammates go up against a evil space pirate named Divatox? What's Carmen's reaction to having a new evil and new powers. Find out in Going Turbo.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Power Rangers at all. All I own is Carmen Russo.**

**Finally the Sequel to MMPR Movie Redux. Tell me what you think.**

_On a distant planet lives a Great Wizard named Lerigot. He is the keeper of the Golden Key, which unlocks the dimensional gateways of the universe._

_Lerigot is hunted by Divatox, a wicked Galactic Pirate who needs the wizard's power to release a terrible demon like creature._

_Her plan is to join him in a sinister marriage and bring forth a reign of terror on the galaxy._

_Lerigot's only chance is to seek the help of powerful friends. But first he must escape his planet and make his way to Earth._

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

On a distant planet called Liaria, a wizard by the name of Lerigot was hiding from evil creatures known as Piranhatrons. He was trying to hide away from the Piranhatrons, but he had been seen. One of the head Piranhatrons took a crossbow and aimed it at Lerigot.

"I've got you now, Wizard." He said, and then he pulled the trigger, making the arrow hit the tree that Lerigot was hiding behind, which made Lerigot run from his hiding spot. "Get him!" the Piranhatron ordered.

"Search every bush and tree!" Another head Piranhatron told the others.

"He's over there! Hurry!" Another said. The Piranhatron followed him and Lerigot hid himself again in tall grass and trees.

"Easy now, he's close by. Keep your eyes open." One of the head said, looking around.  
>After some searching, they cornered Lerigot in the woods. "There. There's no escape Lerigot." It said, shooting an arrow at Lerigot, almost hitting him. "It's all over, Wizard. Surrender to Divatox!" One of the head Piranhatrons replied, pointing.<p>

Lerigot was starting to get frightened because the Piranhatrons were coming closer. He slowly took out his wand, waved it, and disappeared, heading for Earth.

"Fools, you let him escape!" The head yelled.

Out in outer space you could see what looked like a comet heading for Earth.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In a martial arts arena you see Rocky DeSantos and Tommy Oliver sparing with a coach yelling at them, telling them what they're doing wrong.

"Come on Rocky focus, Rocky focus!" The coach instructed. Rocky went to kick Tommy but he blocked it and went to attack him. "Tommy, your follow through, your follow through!" The coach yelled.

Tommy backed off of Rocky and they went at it again. "Adam, get in there!" The coach yelled again. Adam Park did a flying kick and got between Tommy and Rocky. Rocky then tried to kick Adam but he missed. They all took a break, Tommy and Adam getting a drink and Rocky looks at his coach.

"Rocky, Rocky, spinning heel, kick my hand." The coach instructed. Rocky did as told and missed his coach's hand, falling on his back on the mat. "No, now look, you're trying too hard." The coach told him.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Kat Hillard, Carmen Russo, and Tanya Sloan were on a bus, heading to the arena where their friends Tommy, Adam and Rocky, were, practicing for the martial arts competition coming up, if they won the money would go to the Little Angel's Haven shelter. Kat was singing "Row, row, row your boat" with every kid singing along, except one, Justin Stewart. Kat saw this and stopped in front of him.

"Come on, Justin. I know you know the words." She encouraged.

"I don't feel like singing." Justin replied.

"Want to talk about it?" Kat asked, kneeling in front of him. Justin shrugged.

"There's nothing to talk about. I just don't feel like singing." Kat looked at Tanya, who was sitting behind Justin, she just looked at her, she then looked over to Carmen who just shook her head and mouthed 'He'll be ok.', Kat gave a curt nod in her friends direction and moved on, continuing to sing.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back at the arena, Adam looks at Rocky. "Hey Rocky, maybe we are trying too hard." He told his friend

Rocky rotated his shoulders and looked at his coach. "Maybe we're not trying hard enough." He said. He then did another spinning heel kick and hit his coach's hand, but flew over the ropes and landed on the ground, hitting his back, hard.

Adam, Tommy, and their coach rushed down beside him.

"Don't move." Tommy told his friend.

"Oh, my back!" Rocky groaned

"It's gonna be alright." The coach told Rocky softly.

"Just relax." Tommy said to his friend. "Can we get some help?" Tommy yelled, looking around.

"Man, I'm so stupid." Rocky said wincing.

"You're ok, just calm down." Adam told his hurting friend.

"Don't worry; help is on its way." Tommy reassured Rocky.

A few minutes later Rocky was getting loaded onto the stretcher just as the kids from the shelter arrived.

"Oh no. Rocky!" Justin yelled once he saw his older friend/mentor. He started to go to Rocky, but he was stopped by the three girls.

"Justin!" Carmen yelled, gaining Justin's attention, making him turn around.

All three girls went through the crowd of kids. "Just stay right here alright, it's gonna be ok." She reassured the kids softly.

"Rocky!" Kat yelled, passing Justin and heading for the mentioned friend.

When Tanya and Carmen passed Justin Carmen touched his arm and told him, "Stay here ok? You can see him later." She told Justin, he nodded remembering that voice from when she babysat him; it pretty much meant 'do as I say'.

Tanya and Carmen headed towards their friends side before he was rolled off on the stretcher.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on Liaria, in the planets ocean there was a giant fish shaped ship. The evil space pirate, Divatox, walked on to her main deck.

"IDIOTS!" She yelled, making everyone stand straight. She smacked them as she passed and glared at them. "You're worthless! And you!" She stomped over her alien of a nephew Elgar.

"Me?" Elgar stuttered.

"You lost Lerigot! You let him get away." She said angrily.

"I told you those bolt-brains didn't have a clue." Elgar replied, backing away

"Oh shut up, Elgar! Those are your bolt-brains. Which makes this all YOUR FAULT!" She growled out.

"Whoa! Come on! Don't punish me; I'm your favorite nephew!" He begged, once she walked off he whipped his deformed forehead. "You two losers, I nearly got in trouble because of your screw-up! You're just lucky Aunt Divatox likes me." He yelled at the two closest piranhatrons.

Divatox whirled around with a knife like thing in her hand slicing her nephew's electronic hand making it flying away. Rygog, her first in command, caught it.

"Never send a moron to do a mutants job." Rygog said.

"If you're so great, why don't you do the job Rygog? That little runt Lerigot is still out there and he's got the key to the island of Muranthias." Elgar said.

"No thanks, but I'd be happy to lend a hand." He asked laughing, giving Elgar his hand back.

"Quiet, both of you!" Divatox yelled.

"Sorry." Rygog apologized.

"You're giving me such a migraine." She complained, moving over to a box. "I have a plan." She said, taking something out of the box. "Once we take away the one thing he values most in the world, Lerigot will come to us willingly." She said, smelling whatever she took out. "Where's my Eatty, where is he?" She said in a baby like voice, taking out a snake from a vase. "Come to mommy, come here, that's my boy yes." She said.

While she was babying the eel, Elgar had tried to put his hand back on, when he couldn't he let out a yell.

"I have a date with destiny." Divatox said with a sinister smile. "I want Lerigot's family captured and brought here." She told her nephew and second in command, still babying her snake.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

When Lerigot landed on Earth he made a huge fire, and he landed in a birds nest high up in a tree. He looked down and saw baby birds, he looked down at them fondly, but then they started pecking at his feet. Afraid of the birds he moved back and fell out of the nest, hitting the ground, he then rolled down the hill and was face to face with a lion, making him fall once again. When he got up he looked at the lion, when the lion got close enough Lerigot let loose some of his power, sending a yellow light near the lion, making the lion turn and walk away, making Lerigot look at it sadly. He then started walking around while looking at his surroundings.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Ay, ay, ay, Zordon!" Alpha exclaimed, coming into the main room. "Lerigot, the Wizard of Liaria is here on Earth. Zordon, Zordon? Zordon where are you?" Alpha yelled, panicked.

Zordon then appeared in his tube. "I'm here Alpha." He told him.

"Oh, oh, Zordon, yikes, you scared the dials out of me." Alpha told her old friend.

"I am sorry Alpha. But I too sense the arrival of Lerigot, and was tracking his whereabouts." Zordon told Alpha.

"But why would he come here? He knows he can't survive on Earth for very long." Alpha stated.

"Something must be terribly wrong. You must pinpoint his location, and then contact the rangers. If Lerigot is in trouble we must help him." Zordon instructed his robot friend.

"Right Zordon, beginning a worldwide search now." Alpha said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

At the hospital, Justin sneaked into Rocky's room. "Rocky?" He whispered, but Rocky didn't hear him. Justin then walked over to the bed, he was about to say Rocky's name again when he heard laughter coming from outside in the hall.

Justin ducked under the bed and hid, not even a minute later Tanya, Kat, Carmen, Tommy, and Adam walked in.

"Hey!" Tanya said as she and Kat set some flower vases on a table, making Rocky wake up. "We brought you a surprise. How you doing?" She asked.

"We got you a card." Tommy said grinning, showing Rocky a giant card and then setting it down.

"And, uh, some decoration," Adam said with a grin, letting go of the balloons he had in his grasp, making everyone laugh.

"And I did this." Carmen said, giving Rocky a drawing that showed all six of them, underneath them it said 'Che il Potere protect.' "It means 'May the Power protect you.'" Carmen told him.

"Thank you guys, and thanks Carmen, this is cool. How did you do this so quickly?" Rocky said with a grin.

"I drew this while everyone was getting the other stuff. And you're welcome." Carmen said, smiling down at Rocky.

"The doctor says you're gonna make a full recovery." Tanya told him.

"Yeah, but not in enough time for the competition," Rocky said disappointed. "Looks like you'll have to go on without me."

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Adam answered. "I mean, without that prize money the shelter is going to close for good." Adam said with sorrow in his voice.

"Justin's taking this pretty hard." Carmen replied, looking at Rocky with a sad smile. "He's lost his mom, he barely sees his dad. Now he just might lose the shelter. I remember being in that shelter after my mom died, my aunt was out on a work trip so I had to stay there for a while, I acted like Justin is now, though the others quickly brought me out of it." Carmen told them.

"I didn't know you were in the shelter." Adam said, genuinely surprised.

"Only for about a month and a half, but still," She said with a shrug, making everyone, besides Rocky who was in a neck brace, nod.

"We're not gonna let that happen." Tanya said, getting back to the point about the shelter closing.

Not a second later their communicators went off. "This is Tommy, go ahead." Tommy said into the communicator.

"Rangers," Zordon's voice said. "Report to the Power Chamber, a powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and may be in danger." He told them.

"We're on our way, Tommy out." Tommy said. All five of them looked at Rocky.

"You guys heard Zordon, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

"We'll tell you what's up." Adam promised, as he, Carmen and Tommy backed up.

"Get better Ape boy." Carmen said with a small smirk, getting a smile out of everyone.

"See ya Rocky." Kat said, backing up.

"We'll be back ok." Tanya said softly, backing up as well.

They then teleported out in their respective colors, heading for the Power Chamber.

Justin stayed there for a second in shock, but then starts to come out but he hits his head on the bottom of the bed. "Ow!" He yelled, gaining Rocky's attention.

"Who's there?" Rocky called out. Justin got out from under the bed, rubbing his head. "Justin? Is that you? Did you just hear all that?" Rocky questioned him.

Justin turned around and looked at Rocky in amazement. "You guys are the Power Rangers?"

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Che il Potere protect = May the Power protect you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lerigot has taken great pains to hide his exact location." Zordon told the Rangers once they got to the Power Chamber. "Someone must be after him."

"You must find him quickly." Alpha said urgently.

"Tanya, Kat and I will stay here and keep a look out." Adam announced. Kat was about to say something but she was cut off by Tommy.

Tommy nodded. "Good idea, this could be trouble, keep your eye out." He told Adam.

"He is somewhere in Central Africa." Zordon said, looking at Tommy and Carmen. "Equip yourselves with the Power Boxes. He cannot survive under the sun's rays." Tommy and Carmen went over to a unit in the Power Chamber and took out their respective Power Boxes.

"Rangers, the short range locaters in your Power Boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot. Good luck." Alpha told the Red and White Rangers.

Adam, Kat, and Tanya all look at their fellow Rangers.

"Ci vediamo presto." Carmen said in Italian.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, looking at Carmen.

"Let's go." Carmen said.

They thrust out the Power Packs and teleported out of the Power Chamber in Red and White.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In Central Africa, Lerigot is walking around, getting weaker and weaker by the sun. When a monkey throws something at his head, a group of monkeys start surrounding Lerigot. Once they get to him they grab his hands and start leading him somewhere.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"I found Lerigot, he's on Earth." Rygog told Divatox.

"Yes, he must be looking for Zordon." Divatox stated. "Excellent, you may kiss my hand, gotcha." She said, once he was about to kiss it.

"Earth? Forget it. Let's go back to looting and pillaging. That's what I like!" Elgar said, waving around his sword.

"Never," Divatox yells, hitting her nephew with a pipe. "Lerigot holds the only key to free Maligore, the Great Flame of Destruction, and my husband to be. Once we are wed I will use his powers to raid all the riches in the universe." She said greedily. "Ooh, thinking about it just gives me the goosebumps." She says shaking for effect.

"Kinda gives me gas." He says, making Divatox yell at him.

"You will have to capture two humans of purity and strength. They'll be my gift to Maligore." She says. "Activate the barrier shield and set a course for Earth. We're going after Lerigot."

Not a minute later the ship rematerializes and shoots like a comet to Earth.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Down in Angel Grove there is a baseball game going on, three of the people, were Bulk, Skull, and Lt. Stone.

A hotdog guy goes passed Bulk and Skull but they both block his way and take some of his hotdogs and mustard.

"Bulk, Skull!" Lt. Stone called out

"Beat it kid." Bulk told the hotdog guy.

Once Lt. Stone got close to the two he leaned on the railing in front of the two 'police officers'. "Boys, listen up, because you know how I hate to repeat myself. I HATE to repeat myself." Lt. Stone said.

"Just did Sir." Bulk said, making Stone roll his eyes. Bulk looks at Skull and sees that he is trying to get the mustard to squirt onto his hotdog.

"I needn't remind you of our luck of getting rehired. Men, I have an important assignment for you, it's an easy one, one that will uh… Skullovitch, are you listening to me?" Stone asked Skull, who had been stomping on the mustard container, trying to get some of the mustard out, when he heard his name he picked up the mustard and straightened up.

"Well listen to this. Precisely at 19:00 you will relieve me of my duties at the international danceathon. Do I make myself clear?" Stone ask.

"Got it sir," Bulk said, saluting Stone.

"Yes sir!" Skull said, hitting his forehead with the bottom of the mustard bottle, squirting mustard at Lt. Stone, making Bulk look at him in disbelief.

"Do you mind sir?" Skull asked, wiping up the mustard with the hotdog. "Thank you." He said, walking off.

"Napkin?" Lt. Stone asked Bulk.

"Got one sir, thanks." Bulk said, following Skull.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Carmen and Tommy had been looking for a while when Carmen and Tommy stopped and she looked around, "This is cool." She said.

Tommy looked down at his tracker. "The signals coming from, that direction." He said, pointing up ahead. "Let's go find him." He said, walking off with her beside him.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In the Power Chamber, Tanya, Kat, and Adam were tracking whatever was following Lerigot. Tanya said, tapping a few keys on the computer.

"This is moving fast. Kat, Adam come check this out." Adam and Kat walk over to her. "You know that thing we've been tracking; it has just entered the Earth's atmosphere." She told her two friends, showing them the screen. "But it has some kind of shield blocking its identity." Tanya explained.

"It is likely the reason that Lerigot has come to Earth, an evil energy surrounds it." Zordon told the Green, Pink, and Yellow Rangers.

"Uh, I've got a bad feeling about this. I hope Carmen and Tommy make it back soon." Adam said, worried.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Lt. Stone is already going to kill us for being late, so turn right." Bulk says from a side car, on the road, with Skull driving the cycle.

"Left, left is north, north star." Skull argued pointing to what he thought was a star.

"That star?" Bulk asked, and Skull nodded. "That star is moving." Bulk said incredulously.

A light starts flickering on and off of them, making them panic. They start driving and they get about half a mile away before they crash into a building because Skull couldn't stop the motorbike. Once they are stopped inside the building they start hearing noise, and then the blue light starts shining on them again, making them disappear.\

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

They had traveled a few more miles when Tommy got a stronger signal, stopping him and his friend. "Lerigot's signal is getting stronger."

"Hey Flyboy, mind if we take a break, it's really hot out here." Carmen asked with her hand on her forehead.

"Have some water. And don't call me Flyboy." Tommy turned his back to her and she took the water cup from his pack.

Carmen took a big gulp and then put it back into his hand. "Thanks Tommy." Tommy nodded and took a drink himself, she went and sat on a log so she could rest. When he turned back, he saw a giant snake moving towards Carmen.

"Don't move." He said, and she did as she was told without her usual witty comeback, seeing the look on his face. "When I count to three, jump away." He told her. "One…Two…Three!" Carmen jumped away and Tommy wrestled with the snake.

Carmen flew sideways and fell off the side of the cliff and grabbed a branch. She looked down and saw how far down the water was. "Tommy!" She yelled trying to grip her shoes on the rocks. She would usually hate being the damsel in distress, but you couldn't blame her since she was hanging 100 feet above water.

Tommy tried to get away from the snake, but it wasn't easy.

Carmen let go of the branch with one hand so she could flick her wrist to show her Zeonizer. She grabbed the branch again so she could do the same with her other wrist, showing the morpher.

"Carmen!" Tommy yelled, worried for his friend

The branch that Carmen was grabbing onto broke, which also took her morpher off her wrist. During her fall she tried to reach her morpher, once she did catch it, she quickly put it back on her wrist. "ZEO RANGER SIX: WHITE!" She yelled out. She started to morph, but she hit the water before it could finish.

Tommy then threw off the snake and then dove in after his friend and swam after her. After going through the horrible waves, he reached her at one point, he then pressed a button on her pack and a safety flotation device came up. He put it around her neck and once they reached shore, she limped over to the nearest rock.

"Are you alright?" Tommy asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" Carmen answered.

"Yeah," Tommy told her.

They looked down at her leg and saw a nasty cut.

"My leg," She said, "I guess I'm not totally fine." She told him with s frown.

"Let's wrap that. Can you walk on it?" He asked her.

Carmen nodded. "Yeah," Tommy grabbed two sticks and tore off a couple strips from his shirt. He tied the sticks to her leg and they continued going.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"What do you mean you lost Lerigot?" Divatox demanded.

"Well … uhhh." Elgar said nervously.

"And have you found me my two humans of purity and strength?" Divatox continued.

"Yeah," Elgar said. "Check them out, I even scrambled their brains." He told her, showing her Bulk and Skull.

"Blah, are you out of your mind?" She asked, plugging her nose, making Rygog laugh. "My idea was to Rule Maligore, not make him loose his lunch." She told Elgar, slapping his face. "I am giving you one more chance, don't blow it." She told him, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yes ma'am." He told her. He then turned to the piranhatrons "You heard the lady, go find her some sacrifices you losers." He says, hitting them.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Tommy was looking at the navigator, trying to figure out where they were.

"Man, we're headed in the right direction, but the signal's getting fainter." Tommy said, looking from the navigator to his surroundings.

"He's weakening from the sun's heat." Carmen told Tommy. "We have to find him quickly, before he gets any worse." Tommy nodded and they started walking again.

They got to Lerigot's location and Tommy put the navigator in the waist of his pants once he realized that it was indeed Lerigot.

"Alpha . . ." Lerigot said, not very coherent because of the heat.

"Alpha." Tommy repeated. "I'm Tommy and this is Carmen." Carmen leaned on a rock and Lerigot started to slowly move towards her.

"Yeah, we're here to take you to Alpha." Carmen told Lerigot from the rock she was leaning on.

Lerigot looked over at Carmen, making Tommy help her over to a rock nearer to Lerigot, so that he didn't have to move far. Lerigot went over to her and pointed his hand at her leg and began chanting in his language. Gold sparkles flew out of his hand and a golden glow wrapped around her leg, healing it. When he finished, Carmen looked at her leg, wide eyed, then looked at Tommy.

"He healed my leg." She untied the sticks from her leg and looked at it, rubbing where the cut had been. Tommy looked down at where the cut was not even a minute ago. She grinned at Tommy and then looked at Lerigot. "Thank you, Lerigot." Lerigot started swaying because of the heat, they got him in the shade and then Carmen lifted her communicator to her mouth. "Alpha, we've got Lerigot, we're good to go for teleportation. A minute later they were teleported in colors of Red, White, and Gold.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Divatox swerved her scope around and saw two humans getting ready to dive into the water. She started laughing evilly.

"Well what do we have here? Two humans, ripe for the picking, and they're heading our way!" She said, watching them fall back into the water, she then sent her piranhatrons out to get them.

When they came back, she saw they were successful in doing as she asked. "Two perfect specimens, worthy of feeding my fiancée." She said, looking at the two unconscious humans. "Throw them into the bilge, where they'll be fresh for my beloved Maligore." She ordered.

"It will be my pleasure." Elgar said, pulling a lever, making the 2 people drop into the bilge.

"Now let's reel in that little runt Lerigot." Divatox says evilly, walking over to where she had Lerigot's wife and child. "He's probably with Zordon. Remove the mindblock." She ordered, making the Piranhatron take off a metal like hat from Lerigot's wife's head. "We'll use his wife Yara to contact them both." Divatox said, making Yara worried.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

At the Power Chamber, Lerigot was on the med table, being treated, from being drained by his time in the sun.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kat asked, looking down at Lerigot.

"The sun has taken its toll on him, but this should restore his life force for now." Alpha told the rangers.

"I wonder who's after him." Adam asked rhetorically, heading over to the control panel where Tommy and Carmen were.

"Nobody good, that's for sure." Carmen said, looking behind her, just in time to see Lerigot start shaking and speaking in his native tongue, making everybody surround him worriedly.

"No . . . Yara . . . Yara!" He said, shaking on the med table.

"What's wrong to him?" Tommy asked, looking over at Alpha, trying to keep Lerigot still.

"Wait, Lerigot is receiving a telepathic transmission that is obviously upsetting him greatly." Alpha explained to the rangers. "Zordon, what should we do?" Alpha asked her old friend.

"Perhaps if we can find out what it is he is receiving we can help him. Alpha, attach the cranial transmission scanner and connect it to the viewing globe." Zordon instructed. Alpha did as instructed and when the rangers looked up, they saw a woman in a red leather dress.

"Zordon I know you can hear me so listen well." She said, looking into a mirror, not even looking at the screen. "Lerigot must surrender. Meet Lerigot's family, Yara, loving wife, and caring mother to little baby Bethel. Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks?" She said in disgust.

"Ay, yi, yi." Alpha said frantically.

"Make it stop! Look what it's doing to him!" Kat cried out, trying to hold Lerigot steady.

"We can't Kat. Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself while he listens okay." Carmen told the girl clad in pink, who just nodded solemnly.

"Bring him to me! Oh, and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans." She said, making the rangers pay more attention, worried about the people. "They're certainly not much to look at, but my sensors tell me they were once one of your, oh what do you call them, oh yes _Power Rangers_!" On the screen one of the scuba divers took off their mask, showing that it was Kimberly.

Kat, Tanya, and Adam all looked at Tommy and Carmen, who both looked shocked; Tommy because she had his ex-girlfriend, and Carmen because it was one of her best friends.

"Kimberly." Tommy whispered worried for the girl who he still had feelings for.

The other scuba diver then took off his mask, showing that it was Jason.

"A-and Jason." Carmen uncharacteristically stuttered, afraid for her friend's lives. Pain, fear, and anger coursed through her. Who did this woman think she was, capturing her friends? "You hurt them, and I will kill you." Carmen said so calmly it sent chills through everyone's spine.

"So, I've hit a nerve, have I?" Divatox asked rhetorically. "Do as I say or its lights out for all of them." Divatox told the rangers, she then walked off, and the screen went black.

Everyone stayed silent; you could hear a pin drop in the room.

"I'm gonna kill her." Carmen said. "I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled, punching the wall, making Zordon, Alpha (Though you couldn't see it), Tommy, and Adam look at her worried, while Kat and Tanya looked at her in fear, because they have never seen her this angry. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill her." Carmen said, starting to pace. "Who does she think she is?" Carmen asked rhetorically. She then starts muttering under her breath in Italian, making Adam look at her with a small smile since he understood some of the things she said, he had to admit, the girl had a mouth that could put a sailor to shame. A few minutes later she stopped, making everyone look at her worried. They did not expect what happened next; she slid down the wall, pulled her knees to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her knees, setting her forehead on her knees.

Everyone looked at her until Kat broke the silence. "I'll go talk to her." But before she even went a step, Adam shook his head, stopping her.

"No, I'll do it." He said, and before anyone could say anything, he headed for the sad blonde. When he got to his friend he sat next to her, waiting for her to talk, and she didn't disappoint.

She lifted her head up, showing Adam that she was silently crying, which is something she doesn't do much. "I can't lose them, Adam." She said. "Haven't I lost enough?" She asked.

"You won't lose them." Adam told her, wrapping his arm around her neck. "We'll find a way to save them. Kimberly and Jason were Power Rangers once, they can get through it, okay?" Adam told her, which made her nod.

Adam then stood up; once he was fully straight he held his hand out to Carmen, who glad fully took it. When she was fully up, Adam put his arm around her again, leading her to the others.

Once they got over to their friends, they looked at her worried, making her give them a small smile. With that they went back to figuring out what they were going to do.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Ci vediamo presto = See ya soon


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim," Jason said, looking around the bilge.

"Yeah," She said.

"I think we're in major trouble." Jason told his friend.

Kim sighed. "I'd say," she replied, looking around. A small smile came to her lips. "I wish we could morph."

"Doesn't look like there's any way out," Jason stated, pushing on a metallic door that was bolted.

Bulk and Skull looked out from a little circular barred window from their locked chamber.

"Hola!" Skull said, speaking Spanish because Elgar scrambled his brain. This made Jason and Kimberly look in their direction

"Ja, guten tag!" Bulk said in German. Kimberly and Jason started walking over to them.

"My name... is Antonio Bandana." Skull said, once Kim and Jason got to the other two.

"Bulk?" Kim questioned.

"Skull?" Jason asked, making the two 'police officers' look at each other in confusion.

"You are speaking to us?" Bulk asked with a German accent.

"Who is this, Bulk and Skull?" Skull asked in his Spanish accent.

"Something is strange with those two." Jason told his friend.

"Oh, you're just figuring that one out?" Kimberly questioned with a small laugh, looking from Jason to Bulk and Skull.

"You just sounded like Carmen." Jason told his friend with a smile, making her grin back.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Lerigot and Alpha were talking together in Lerigot's native language "They understand each other." Kat said with a smile.

"As good friends should," Zordon replied.

"Kind of like how Adam, Kim or Jason can sometimes understand me." Carmen told Kat with a grin, making Adam chuckle.

"I don't understand it. Why does Divatox want Lerigot?" Tanya asked Zordon getting back to the matter at hand.

"I believe Divatox plans to use Lerigot and his Golden Key to pass the treacherous Nemesis Triangle into another dimension. Once there, she will likely travel to the lost Island of Muranthias, and attempt to join forces with an evil creature named Maligore." Zordon told the five rangers

"Great." Tommy scoffed. "Then what?" He asks.

"Then nothing will be safe, not even the Zords would be enough to stop them." Zordon replied.

"What, no!" Alpha said as Lerigot started chanting.

"What's he doing?" Tanya asked, as everyone looked at the robot.

"Lerigot's performing the Liarian prayer of guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha told the rangers.

"But why, we can't let him do that!" Kat shouted, looking around at her friends.

"It's his family Kat." Adam told her.

"We'd do the same for each other." Carmen finished.

"I just hope their okay." Kat said, talking about Jason and Kimberly.

"Ok, listen, we'll get Kim and Jase out of there and then go after Lerigot's family." Tommy said. This just made Kat and Tanya look at each other.

"Look, Kimberly and Jason we're Power Rangers once, if anyone can get through it, they can." Adam said, telling the other three what he had told Carmen earlier.

"Their strong," Carmen added. "They'll get through it, or knowing them, they'll find a way out if we don't get there fast enough. Even though Kim is a valley girl, she's one of the smartest people I know." Carmen told everyone, making them nod.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

At the beach, the 5 humans and the Liarian got teleported onto a rock, Kat and Tanya helped Lerigot walk over to the edge of the cliff with the other three beside them. The looked around and saw that the ship was already beached.

"Look, there they are." Tommy said, pointing to the ship. They saw a door on the side open and a bunch of Piranhatrons came out on jet skis, along with two boats. One of the boats, which held Elgar and a Piranhatron and half of the jet skis, came onto shore. The other boat, which held people on it, was still out in the ocean.

"Send Lerigot down!" Elgar yelled up to the Rangers.

"NO! Bring our friends closer first!" Tommy yelled back.

"You have no choice humans! This is as close as you're gonna get." Elgar told them. "Now send the Wizard down!" He yelled.

"Not a chance!" Carmen yelled.

"I don't like this. We should try to stall them until we can figure something out." Adam said, looking down at Elgar.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Tommy told the Green ranger.

Tanya heard a noise and looked down beside her saw that Lerigot gone, she started twisting around, catching Kat's attention. "Lerigot's gone!" Tanya told her friends.

"Lerigot no!" Kat yelled as she saw him down on the beach.

"Come back!" Tommy yelled. Lerigot turned around, waving goodbye to them.

"Lerigot!" Carmen yelled, but it was no use, Lerigot turned back and started walking to Elgar.

"Come on furball, come to Elgar." Elgar said as Lerigot started getting on the boat.

"Alright, you have what you came for! Now let our friends go!" Tommy yelled.

"Swim for 'em! Arriverderci, turkeys!" The boat holding their friends went out a few yards until Elgar said. "Alright, stop the boat, you can dump them right here." They then threw their friends into the water, they then started heading for the ship. Tommy, Adam, Carmen, Kat, and Tanya jumped off the side of the cliff and on to the beach.

Adam and Tommy swam to where the bodies of their two friends were floating. When Tommy looked at one of the bodies he found that it was a fake.

"Tommy, Tommy!" Adam tried talking to his friend but he wouldn't listen.

"I gotta check the other one." Tommy said swimming over to the other one, just to get the same results.

"Tommy! Tommy, come on their gone! Tommy, come on!" Adam grabbed Tommy and started swimming back to shore.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Underwater on the ship, Divatox was trying to get the wand to work for her, though nothing was working, making her angry. She then walked over to where Lerigot was being held captive. "If only it's magic would glow in my hands, I'd have no use for you." She told the Liarian. "You will oversee to our safe passage through the Nemesis Triangle, won't you, twerp?" Divatox asked Lerigot rhetorically. "Set a course for the Nemesis Triangle, full speed ahead!" She yelled out, walking off.

Yara, who was in a separate cage from Lerigot, reached out her hand, but then set it down when Lerigot's cage got closed.

"Once we get to the island on the other side…." She started, but she stopped when she heard a buzzing sound, which stopped. "As I was saying, once we get to the island of Muran-" She stopped again, when the buzzing started up again. When the bug landed on her leg she stuck her tongue out, which went all the way to her leg, and swiped it up and swallowed it. "My Maligore's appetite will ignite once he sees the powerlicious offering I brought him. That will be the perfect wedding gift for MY Maligore." She says.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In the Bilge, Jason is holding Kimberly up so she could listen to Divatox's plan. "Ok," She told him, making he set her down. "This is so lame." She says, leaning up against the wall. "You know, we come back here to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter, and next thing you know, we're some snack food for some monster with the munchies." She ranted. Jason just looked at her, letting her rant.

"Munchies?" Bulk asked, grinning.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

At the Power Chamber, Tommy and the others are working on the computers. He said, walking over to Kat, Alpha, and Adam. "Level stabilizers off eight point zero" He told the three. "Full throttle Power." He told Adam.

"Ok." Kat said, pressing a few buttons. "All systems go here." She said pressing a few buttons, the screen in front of her showed six images that seems like cars, in the colors red, white, green, yellow, blue, and pink.

"The zords you are now creating possess the power to take you safely on your quest to the Nemesis Triangle," A panel in the wall went up and the rangers went forward. "To rescue Lerigot, his family, and our friends," Zordon tells the rangers, who are walking up to the room that has their new Zords. "Behold your new Turbo Zords." Zordon finished, as the teenagers looked at the Zords.

"They're just ordinary cars." Tanya commented. When she said that all the Zords started revving their engines and turning on their headlights.

"No Tanya, they are extraordinary cars." Zordon tells the yellow ranger. "Vehicles equipped with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually they are powerful fighting machines, but when merged together you form the Turbo Megazord, the most powerful Zord ever created." The rangers then stare at the Zords that have now started moving forward. "Adam, Desert Thunder is yours to command. Carmen, you will control Cyclone Racer. Katherine, yours is called Wind Chaser. Tanya, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord. And Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well." Zordon told the rangers, making each one smile.

"Fresco." Carmen said grinning, but then it faltered when she saw the Blue Zord.

As if reading her mind, Adam asked. "But, what about Rocky's?"

"Mountain Blaster will stay behind for now." Zordon says, making everybody look down sadly.

"Remember rangers," Alpha said, getting their attention. "Once inside the Nemesis Triangle communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible." He told them, while a table with their morphers started moving towards them.

"Before you are your new Turbo Morphers; six keys similar to Lerigot's Golden Key." The rangers went over to the multicolored stand, standing in front of their respective colors. "Individually, they will power up your vehicle and give you access to your morphing powers. Put together and only together, they are powerful enough to see you safely through your mission. No reach out rangers and accept your destiny." Zordon told them.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, placing his hand in the middle over a hole where a light was coming through. The other rangers nodded and put their hands with Tommy's.

It started to glow brightly encasing their wrist and Tommy yelled out, "Go!" making them throw their heads back and they slammed their hands onto the morpher in front of them, encasing them in their Turbo suits.

"Wow!" Tommy looked down at his gloved hands. "I've never felt anything like this!"

"This is great!" Kat says happily.

"Alright," Tanya yells out.

"This is so cool!" Carmen said in awe.

"This is awesome!" Adam said.

"This is incredible." Tommy says. "Alright, let's go to work."

"Right behind you," Adam said, following his leader.

"Let's go." Carmen said, right behind Adam.

"Wait for me." Tanya replied, walking after Carmen.

"Let's do it." Kat stated, heading for her friends.

They went out to the main room of the Power Chamber, stopping in front of Alpha. "All systems check out, your Zords are programmed and ready to go." Alpha told the Rangers.

"Take your Zords across the Great Desert to the Sea, there you will find the Ghost Galleon, a phantom ship, which will take you and the Zords to the Nemesis Triangle."

"You must emerge the power of your Keys the moment you cross into the Triangle." Alpha warned the rangers.

"The combined powers of your keys and the Galleon will see you through safely. Neither the ship nor your zords will be detectible by Divatox." Zordon told them.

"Ay, yi. yi. Good luck rangers." Alpha says.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy says, giving the Robot a thumbs up.

"Alright guys, let's power down and then head out." Tommy told the other rangers.

"Right," The others said.

"Power Down!" They all yelled unmorphing.

"Good luck, and may the Power Protect you." Zordon said to them.

They all nodded and then headed for their new Zords.

The rangers were in their vehicles, driving through the desert, heading for the Ghost Galleon.

"Oh man, this is awesome." Tommy said, looking around.

"Desert Thunder, ready to rumble." Adam said into his headset from inside his zord.

"Wind Chaser, ready to Howl." Kat replied.

"Cyclone Racer, ready to Rock." Carmen said into her headset with a smirk.

"Dune Star's gonna shine!" Tanya said smiling.

"Red Lightning, ready to bolt." Tommy said with a determined look on his face.

"All systems go Tommy." Adam told his leader.

"All right, let's rip some velocity. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy said shifting. They all did the same with grins on their faces, they started sped off.

"Woohoo!" Adam cheered, making Carmen laugh.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"By accepting this honor you are also accepting a great responsibility." Zordon told the new blue ranger who was walking around the Power Chamber. "As the newest ranger, you must you're your lead from the others and learn to use your new powers wisely. You will command the Mountain Blaster." Zordon told the new Ranger as the Blue Zord came forward. "And henceforth be known as the Blue Ranger. Good luck and may the power protect you." Zordon said as the Blue Ranger put his helmet under his arm and the Mountain Blaster came closer.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in Divatox's sub, she was looking through the scope. "Ha! No Power Ranger in sight, I knew Zordon would get it through his thick skull, not to mess with me." Divatox said, walking up beside her nephew.

"Uhh … I'm not a veterinarian. But I think it's dying." Elgar said pointing as Lerigot.

"Oh! We can't let that retched Liarian thingy die before he opens the gateway of Muranthias and free my betrothed!" Divatox said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

The rangers arrived at a dock and got out. They turned on their flashlights and started looking for the Ghost Galleon

"Guys, I hear the ocean, but I don't see a ship." Tanya said, looking around.

"I'll look up ahead, I think I found it." Tommy said, stepping forward, once he was close enough he could see the ship.

"The Ghost Galleon," Kat said, looking at the ship. "It's amazing."

Tommy looked behind everyone and saw headlights. "Guys, check it out." The other rangers looked and pointed their Flashlights at the car, which they realized was the Mountain Blaster.

Mountain Blaster then came to a stop and the door opened. Someone small jumped out.

"Rocky?" Adam asked, stepping forward.

"That's not Rocky, but I think I know who it is." Carmen said, stepping next to Adam, looking at the car. The door closed and to the ranger's surprise, except Carmen's, Justin Stewart was standing there.

"Oh, cool." He says, and then he starts running to the other five.

"Justin what are you doing here?" Tanya asked, confused.

"Rocky couldn't make it, so he sent me." Justin told the others in excitement.

"What are you talking about?" Adam asked from beside Carmen

"Don't you guys get it?" Carmen asked looking from Justin, to Adam, to the other three behind her. "He's-"She started, but Justin interrupted her.

"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger! Isn't that cool or what?" Justin said with excitement in his voice. The other five looked at each other in disbelief.

"What?" Kat asked, and then she looked at Carmen. "How did you know?" She asked the girl, but before Carmen could answer Justin started talking again.

"Man, I was afraid I wasn't gonna make it. Alpha had to give me a crash course on driving. Good thing you don't need to have a license to drive a Zord." Justin told them. "So . . . what are we looking for?"

The rangers looked behind them and saw the ship, the Ghost Galleon.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we have to get those cars on that ship." Tommy said, looking at his team. The others nodded and headed back towards their cars.

They all got into the lower deck and once they were all there they went onto they headed up to the higher deck to look around. A door behind them suddenly closed, making everybody jump.

"Santo…" Carmen said, putting a hand over her heart. Adam put his hand on her shoulder, making sure she was ok.

They all started looking, seeing all of the old stuff on the boat until Justin found a box. "Hey you guys, look at this!" Justin yelled out, making the other rangers go over to the newest ranger and see what he was yelling about.

"I guess we should open it." Kat said, though she didn't. Since Kat wouldn't, Carmen reached out and opened the box and saw 6 key holes for what they figured was their Turbo keys.

"Looks like the portal keys also control the ship." Carmen said, looking around.

"Let's do it." Tommy said, looking at the other rangers. They took out their keys and put them into the key holes and turned them, making the holes glow.

Adam heard something and turned around; putting his flashlight on a compass to see that it was moving. "Hey the compass is moving." He says, making everyone look at it, and then ship's sails rose on their own.

"The sails they're all raising." Tanya said.

"Moving by themselves." Kat said.

Carmen heard a small click and moved her flashlight to the bell. "Guys, the bell," She said just as the bell started making a rhythm.

Once everything was all set the boat started sailing on its own. They all went to the edge and looked out at the sea.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Fresco = Cool


	4. Chapter 4

Divatox was looking at herself in the mirror.

"Do I look fat?" She asked herself. "Nah," She answered.

The alarms then went off, making her annoyed.

"Hell's bells, what's going on now?" She asked her nephew.

"It seems there are six humans following us but with no vessel." Elgar answered his aunt.

"What are they doing? Swimming? We're in the middle of the blasted ocean!" Divatox yelled, going over to her nephew.

"Whatever they are traveling on is totally undetectable." Elgar told his aunt.

"Oh, no, Zordon's Power Puters no doubt." She groaned, and then she grabbed Elgar's collar. "Why didn't the radar alert us?" She growled, right after she asked, the alarms started sparking.

"I guess it needs fixing." Elgar told Divatox, making her drop him.

"Never mind," She said with a frightening smile. "I'll just leave a little something for those Power Pests to remember me by." She said and pressed a button that said pods, launching 4 putrapods, which then started heading for the Ghost Galleon.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

That night, unknown to anybody on the boat, the putapods had gotten on the boat, and they were slowly growing and hatching.

Justin was leaning on a railing looking out at the Ocean, thinking about things. Carmen then came from the lower duck, looking for him. "Justin. Justin." She called out, looking around.

"I'm over here." Justin yelled over to his old babysitter, getting her attention. She looked over and started walking in his direction.

"Hey Kid, you alright?" She asked, once she got to him, leaning on the railing next to him.

"Yeah," Justin said nodding.

"You wanna come down to below with the rest of us?" She asked him. "It's getting pretty cold out here." She said concerned.

"You worry too much." He said with a smile. "Anyways, I'm way too excited to sleep." He told her, looking back at the Ocean.

Carmen looked at him, from all the times she babysat him she knew when he was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about Kid?" She asked the younger teen.

"If he knew, he'd be so proud of me. And all the kids at the shelter-" He started getting excited.

"Justin,-" She started softly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I know. It's for me to know and them to find out. Rangers code of Honor." Justin said, sighing. "I won't tell anybody." Justin assured Carmen.

"I know you won't, you're smart like that, though you do have your moments." Carmen said with a grin, making him laugh.

"Guess my dad's still up north." He said sighing, making her go and sit next to him, putting her arm around his shoulder. "He had to close down the martial arts studio when my mom passed away."

"He couldn't focus?" Carmen asked, remembering when she wouldn't draw or sing after her mom passed away.

"Yeah, it was like something was missing." Justin told her.

"I felt the same way when my mom died, but I was able to focus again after a while. I also got angry too, wondering why I had to lose both of my parents when everyone around me had both of their parents, even if they were divorced. The only one that was close to what I was feeling was Billy, since he lost his mother when we were little." She told Justin.

"What about when your dad died." Justin asked softly, knowing that this was a touchy subject for her.

"I was seven, so I didn't have much to focus on, but I did pull away from my friends, but that only lasted about three days. Kimberly came to me telling me that I shouldn't pull away from them, I tried to tell her I wanted to be alone, but being Kim, she wouldn't listen. Man that girl has always been stubborn." Carmen said with a small smile, making Justin laugh, remembering Carmen's friend from when she used to babysit him and whenever he needed to talk to her, Kim was usually with her, until she left for Florida. "He's going to be ok; he just needs a little time, that's all." Carmen told Justin.

"I know. And when he does, we can be family again, that's important." Justin said looking at the ocean.

"Yeah, it is," Carmen started, turning his face towards her. "Believe me I know that better than anyone, but you have to remember, we're you're family too now." Carmen said grinning.

"Yeah, I know." Justin grinned. "Can I…" He started, feeling like he was six again.

"Come on," She said, pulling him towards her into a hug, which she doesn't do very often. "Don't stay up here too long. Even Power Rangers need their sleep." She told him with a smile.

"Ok." Justin replied. Carmen nodded, kissed his head, and then went back down below the deck.

"Is he ok?" Adam asked once she took her seat in front of him on the stairs.

"Yeah, he's alright." Carmen told everyone.

"Good." Tanya commented.

Up on deck, about half an hour after the talk with Carmen, Justin was in the same seat he was before, still looking at the Ocean. He heard a noise and turned around, only to see four ugly green, gooey creatures.

"Help," Justin chocked out, afraid. "Guys," He said as he took hold of his throat as the creatures came closer. "Guys,"

Adam heard a noise upstairs and looked up, he touched Carmen's shoulder, getting her attention, he put his finger to his lips and pointed up, once she heard the noise as well they both got up to go check out what was up.

"Justin?" Adam called out; Carmen took his arm and started bringing him to where she was talking to Justin not even 30 minutes ago.

Adam's call must have made him break free of his frozen position because he spun around and delivered a kick to one of the creature. "Aiyaa!" He yelled out, making Carmen and Adam look at each other, and start walking a bit faster. He then took a fighting stance and looked up to see another creature behind Carmen and Adam.

"You guys look out!" He warned them, causing them to look behind them, and they saw one of the creatures about to attack them.

Adam and Carmen both did a back flip and kicked the creature in the back, making it collide into the bell.

"Guys," Adam called down below. "It's time to rumble." Making Tommy, Kat, and Tanya come up and they started fighting the putapods; Justin fought one, Tommy fought another, Kat and Tanya against another, and Carmen and Adam double teamed against the final one.

The one that Carmen and Adam were fighting threw Adam onto a box, making Carmen send a very powerful kick at the creature, making it fly about 5 feet away.

Tommy sent a spin kick to the creature, making it fall to the ground.

Adam then jumped off the box and then had to roll back on it to avoid a blow from the creature. Carmen then kicked it again making it fall to the ground.

Kat found a barrel and threw it onto the putapods head; Tanya then kicked it making it break apart on top of the putapods head.

The creature ad just thrown Carmen over a crate, having her land right next to Adam, Adam then took a barrel and threw it at the putapod. He looked at Carmen who had gotten up, and asked "Are you okay?" She looked at him and nodded.

They all kept on fighting until Kat and Tanya threw one over board, then Tommy kicked on overboard.

Adam started pounding on the creatures head, Carmen then took its head and flipped it over the railing, and she then looked at Adam who was looking at his hands, which had slime on them.

"Uh," Adam groaned, looking at his hands, he then started shaking his hands, trying to get the slime off. "Uh, yuck."

"Che schifo." Carmen said looking on as Adam tried to get the slime off. They then started running over to where the last monster was.

When Tommy got there he started doing different karate moved, not even touching the putapod, he looked at it for a second then said, "Boo." Making the creature run over to the railing in fright, Tommy then walked over to it and shoved it overboard.

"This sure ain't the love boat." Tanya said as after a few seconds, making Carmen and Kat laugh.

"What's the love boat?" Justin asked as they went down below the deck.

"Nothing Kid," Carmen said, going to ruffle his hair, but then she felt a pain her arm, making her cry out, causing the others to surround her, worried.

"What's the matter, Carmen?" Adam asked quickly.

"I think my arm was dislocated when I was sent flying." Carmen told him.

"You said you were okay." Adam said.

"Adrenaline, probably," Carmen answered.

Tommy looked at her arm and figured that it was indeed dislocated. "Ok, hold onto Adam's hand, I'm gonna pop it back in, okay?" Tommy asked.

"Alright," Carmen said, taking Adam's hand.

"On the count of three, one… two…" Before he was finished he popped the should back in, making her cry out in pain, squeezing Adam's hand, and making Tanya, Kat, and Justin flinch.

"You alright Carmen?" Justin asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay, let's get down there, alright, it's getting late." She said. They all nodded and started heading down to the lower deck.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in the bilge, Jason and Kim were making weapons. Jason pulled off a pipe and tried to hit the wall but nothing was happening, he looked at it then tossed it in the ankle deep water. He looked at Kim, then the panel that was behind her, which had been bolted shut. "That's it. Kim," He said.

"What?" She asked.

"Move away from the wall for a minute." He told her,

"Um, sure," Kim said as she moved away and Jason walked up.

"Instead of making weapons, I think we should concentrate on getting this panel off." Jason said as he tried to study it.

"Ok, wouldn't that me all the water's going to come in." Kim said, looking at him like he was nuts.

"Yeah, right now my dive computer says we're at 435ft." Jason said as he read it. "The closer that we get to Muranthias, the subs gonna start climbing. And once we reach a hundred feet we pop this off the wall and boom." He explained.

"And make it up with only one breath?" Kim asked.

"It's our only chance." Jason said told her.

Kim looked at the panel and breathed, "Wow," They then started hitting the bolts, starting to loosen them, making water slowly come in.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"At last," Divatox said with a big smile. "We're at the Nemesis Triangle! Start to climb, we must avoid the reefs!"

"Right!" Elgar said, pressing a few buttons.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in the bilge, the panel came undone more and water started to rush in. Kim and Jason ran to the panel to try to keep it closed.

"We need to try to keep it closed until we get closer to the Triangle!" Jason said over the noise of the rushing water.

"We better pass through it very quickly!" Kim said as she and Jason started getting soaked.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

The next morning, the rangers went up to the front of the deck and saw the triangle.

"There it is, the Nemesis Triangle." Tommy says, looking ahead seeing all of the lightning and clouds.

"It's incredible." Kat says in awe.

"Whatever's steering this ship sure knows where to go." Justin said, looking at Tommy.

"Right into the heart of it," Adam said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In Divatox's ship was hectic, preparing to cross the Nemesis Triangle.

"It's time." Divatox says. The boat then rocks, making her loose her footing and the alarm to go off.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In the Bilge Kim and Jason are still trying to hold the panel closed, though it isn't doing much good.

"Jason, the room's filling up!" She yelled at him. The ship then started rocking, making her yell out, "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Jason shouted."

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"We're minutes away from the dimensional gateway." Divatox said with excitement in her voice.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"I don't know how much longer I can hold it." Jason told Kimberly, struggling to hold the panel on the wall.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the boat the rangers are looking out at the Nemesis Triangle. The lightning had started getting worse, striking the ground more and more, the closer they got to it. A streak of lightning shot down near the boat, making them all duck.

"Don't tell me I'm seeing things," Kat said in fear, as they all started getting up.

"No, I would say you aren't Kat." Carmen told the pink ranger from next to Adam.

"It's the triangle. It looks pretty nasty." Adam said.

"Hit the deck," Tommy said, as a bolt of lightning once again struck the boat. They all dropped to floor once again. Once the lightning was gone they looked at each other in fright. Tommy looked at the others before he started getting back to his feet.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"Do it, wizard. Open the gateway. C'mon, c'mon, do it." Divatox ordered while handing Lerigot the Golden Key through the bars of his cell. Lerigot just shook his head and threw his key back at Divatox. "You little fool! Open the chamber!" she ordered Elgar, who then opened the door to Yara's cell.

"Don't move, you little hairball," Elgar said. Yara just looked at Elgar and gave off a small growl.

Divatox then turned back to Lerigot and said, "You might be willing to sacrifice yourself, you runt. But how much do you love your little family? Elgar, grab the baby!" She yelled out to her nephew.

"Right! Come here, you little brat." He said, taking Bethel from Yara, making both Yara and Lerigot cry out.

"Well what will it be?" Divatox asked Lerigot condescendingly. Lerigot nodded and held his hand out for the wand. "Yeah, open the gateway." Divatox told Lerigot, handing him the wand. She then opened his cell, took him by the ear, and dragged him to the middle of the deck. "Get to it." She told the Liarian.

Lerigot stuck out the wand and started talking in his language; this made sparks come out of his wand. The sparks then went and hit the dimensional gateway, this let the ship and everyone in it was able to pass through the gateway.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back on the Bilge Jason and Kim were trying to open the panel so that they could get out.

"We need something to pry to panel with," Jason said.

"Get the pipe," Kim told him.

"Good idea." He then dove into the water and seconds later found the pipe. He came back up, and started to pry the panel off.

"Okay, anytime, Jason." Kim said, looking around at the water that was waist deep.

"I'm trying." Jason told her.

"Ok, this water is getting too high for me." Kim said, still trying to help pry the panel off.

Bulk and Skull watched them threw the bars of their cage. "We go swimming?" Bulk asked stupidly.

Jason turned their way, clearly frustrated from the whole thing. "Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to get us out of here!" He yelled at his High School bullies, he then turned back to the Panel, once again trying to open it. Bulk just looked from where Jason was to Skull.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the deck, Divatox saw an alarm going off that said, TILT. "We're sinking; we're sinking. Okay, okay, don't panic. Don't panic. WE'RE SINKING," Divatox yelled in panic.

Elgar was talking to somebody on the phone when Divatox started freaking out. "Uh oh, we're sinking. Gotta go," he said to whoever it was, he then hung up. "Uh, for some reason, we're pulling in water." He said, looking at the computers.

"Water? Water! Water!" she whined, looking out of the scope.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the Ghost Galleon, several more bolts of lightning struck the boat, making everyone on edge.

"We're getting close to the gateway," Adam said. "We need the keys."

"You guys go below; I'll get the keys," Carmen told the other five.

"Be careful," Tommy and Adam told her.

Carmen quickly went to the box that held the keys, took them out, and ran below. She ran to the circle and then handed the keys to their owners.

"Ready? Now!" Tommy said, as they held their keys.

They all stuck their keys together, but then the ship lurched, making a barrel role and hit Justin's ankle, causing Justin to lose his grip on his key, making the key go flying out of his hand, landing between a group of barrels.

"My key, I dropped my key!" He said as he dove for it, he tried to get it but he couldn't reach it. "I can't reach it." He told the others.

"Hurry, Justin!" Tanya said, franticly, as they were only about 30 seconds away from the gateway.

Justin kept on stretching, trying to get his key until finally; he was able to fully grasp it. "Got it!" He yelled out, getting up.

"Come on, Justin." Carmen said, pulling him next to her.

Once Tommy knew that Justin was in his place he said, "Let's do it." Everyone then stuck their keys out, each key letting out a glow of their respective colors, and then became one big light. The light then gave off a blast, making all of them fall onto their back.

When they passed through the Nemesis Triangle, the transparent blue wall that they had seen went through each of them one by one, making them give out grunts of surprise. Once it went through all of them they looked at each other in surprise.

"That felt weird." Carmen said; looking at the rangers, who nodded, agreeing with the white ranger.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Che schifo = That's gross


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub in the Bilge, which was now almost full, Jason and Kim both were still trying to get the panel off. Once the panel was fully off they floated up to the top and breathed in some air.

"We gotta get Bulk and Skull first." Kim told Jason, who nodded. They both took a deep breath and then headed for the cage that had Bulk and Skull in it. When they got there they had trouble getting the wheel to turn, but once it did, the hatch opened, letting Bulk and Skull out, once they were out they all headed to the top to take a breath.

"You guys, you have to exit out slowly, on the way to the top, alright?" Jason instructed.

"Swim out, like a little guppy." Skull said in his Spanish accent.

They all took a deep breath and then dived back down to the hole. Bulk and Skull through without a problem, but when Kim tried to swim through her shirt got caught on a bolt. Jason managed to get Kim's shirt free after struggling with it a bit, letting her swim out.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back on the bridge Divatox is trying to find out why their sinking.

"What? It's coming from the bilge! Activate the emergency hatch now!" Divatox yelled at Elgar.

"Right," Elgar said, starting to do as instructed.

"Now! Quicker, quicker," Divatox assured him.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in the Bilge, the secondary hatch came down before Jason could swim through. Jason then swam back out of the tunnel and went up for air.

"I hope that drains not clogged." Jason heard Divatox say

Just then all the water got flushed out. Jason ended up back where he started, stuck on her ship.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back in the bridge of the Sub.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge hurry up." Divatox said

The Piranhatron opened up the hatch and Divatox looked inside and only saw Jason, who was grinning.

"Well I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." Divatox said

She then stomped off.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the Ghost Galleon Justin was on a platform near the crow's nest, looking at the Island through some binoculars. "Wow… Land ahoy." He whispered, grinning. He then turned towards where the older teens were. "There she blows! Land ahoy! Shiver me timbers!" He yelled down at his friends with a grin on his face, making the five older teens laugh. "I've always wanted to say that." He told them.

"I let you watch too much Pirate movies when you were younger." Carmen said with a chuckle, as Justin came down.

The older teens, besides Carmen, then headed to the front of the ship, looking at the Island. Justin and Carmen, who had waited for him, caught up with them a few seconds later. "There it is," Adam said. "The lost island of Muranthias,"

"Yup, it looks pretty lost to me." Tanya said.

"Zordon said that Maligore's volcano is in the Serpent's Temple," Adam recalled.

"That's most likely where they're going." Carmen said, looking from Adam to Tommy.

"Then that's where we're going too," Tommy said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub, which was now above water, they were getting ready to get onto the island.

Jason was in a black robe and shackles while Elgar was trying to see if Lerigot was alright, which he wasn't.

"Your over grown Hamster ain't looking so hot." Elgar said to his aunt.

"No! He must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door." Divatox said angrily.

The Alarm then went off.

"Now what?" Divatox whined.

"It's impossible. Radars detecting six human life forms approaching the island." Rygog told Divatox.

"I knew they wouldn't let me down Divatox." Jason said, heading for Divatox but he was restrained by two Piranhatrons.

"I've got to get rid of those Power Rangers." Divatox said angrily.

"Yeah there getting on my nerves." Elgar agreed.

Divatox then picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hi Rita, D here," Divatox said.

"Huh?" Rita asked

"Sorry to wake you. I forgot about the time change. Now listen, I know you've had some experience in this matter. I need your advice. How do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox asked.

"What? The Power Rangers? If I knew that, do you think I'd be lying here listening to this?" Rita asked. She then put the phone near Zedd as he snored rather loudly.

"My advice to you Divatox, run!" Rita said laughing before hanging up.

"Thanks for nothing." Divatox said annoyed, hanging up the phone.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile on shore of Muranthias, Kimberly was laying on the beach, trying to fully function from having to swim all the way from when she escaped the ship. Just then the natives of Muranthias showed up and surrounded her, Kimberly tried to fight them off but there was too many and she was already weak.

About 100 feet away behind a tree, Bulk and Skull watched as the natives captured Kimberly.

"She should have better camouflage." Bulk said.

"What should we do?" Skull asked his friend.

"We could rescue her, or we could enjoy the beach." Bulk told Skull.

Skull and Bulk then made weird noises, seeming like they agreed to enjoy the beach. They turned around, and started laughing, but then a few natives stepped in front of them. They immediately stopped laughing and ran, the natives running after them.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon. The Six Rangers walked up onto the deck as they strapped on their power boxes on their backs. Tommy was typing on his navigator and had a worried look on his face.

"Guys, something's wrong I can't get a lock on Lerigot." Tommy told his teammates.

"It will probably be easier to get a lock on his location on the island." Carmen suggested.

"Good idea." Tommy said.

"Look, Desert Thunder's up first. I can drive to the top of that cliff over there and see if I can see the temple." Adam said.

"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy said.

Adam nodded and started for the bottom level.

"Be careful." Tanya said.

"I will." Adam said.

"Adam!" Carmen said, looking down at him from the deck while he was about to get into Desert Thunder.

"Yeah?" He asked from beside the car.

Carmen paused for a second. "Don't die." She said with a smirk, hiding her concern, but Adam saw through her mask.

"You be careful too, who knows what Divatox will do." And with that he got into and drove off.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the island Bulk and Skull were still running from the natives, but they eventually got surrounded. They then laughed and pointed up to the sky. The natives looked up, and while they were distracted, Bulk and Skull made a run for it.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile on the shore of the island, Adam drove up on the shore.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

On Divatox's sub, they were trying to figure out what the Power Rangers were on.

"They've got to be riding something! Maybe a couple of torpedoes will find out what." Divatox said, pressing the Launch button.

"Two Torpedoes armed and ready; fire one and two." Elgar said.

The sub then fired two torpedoes, making them head toward the Ghost Galleon.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back on the Island, Adam had driven up onto the cliff and parked his car. He then got out and looked out onto the sea.

"Cool view." He said, looking out.

He then pulled out his green binoculars and looked out onto the sea. He was about to turn around when he noticed something heading for the Ghost Galleon fast. He looked through his binoculars and saw that it was 2 torpedoes. He immediately got this worried look on his face.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile on the Ghost Galleon, Tommy's navigator had picked up the signal of the Torpedoes.

"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Tanya said.

"And it's coming fast." Tommy noted.

"Oh, merda!" Carmen exclaimed.

"What?" The other four asked.

"Torpedoes, that's the only thing that fast and small." Carmen explained.

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Kat said.

"Come on! We gotta get our butts in those cars!" Justin yelled.

The five rangers then ran down to their cars.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back on the cliff of the Island.

"Hey guys." Adam said into his communicator, which wasn't working.

He then went back to looking through his binoculars and looked on as the torpedoes hit the ship, making it explode. He then slowly lowered his binoculars slowly, feeling horrified and disbelieving.

"No…" He said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile back in Divatox's sub. Divatox was laughing maniacally.

"Whatever it was, we hit it!" Elgar exclaimed.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the Island Adam was still looking at the burning remains of the Ghost Galleon, horrified, when he noticed something emerging from the wreckage.

On the sea, the other five Turbo zords emerged from the wreckage with the rangers in them.

"Looks like we all got through." Tommy said

"Alright, so what do you think Justin?" Tanya asked her youngest teammate.

"Wow, can we do that again?" Justin asked.

"Sorry kid. Not this time." Carmen said with a smirk.

"Alright, let's head for shore." Tommy told them.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Back on the Island Adam looked on as his friends emerged from the wreckage with a smile.

"Yeah! whoo!" He yelled out, walking off and started traveling around the island, trying to locate Lerigot. He had just crossed a river and climbed up rocks when he saw the temple, which he started to head towards.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile on another part of the Island Divatox and her Minions, along with Lerigot, his family, and Jason, was heading towards the minion.

"Come on! I haven't got all day!" Divatox yelled.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile Adam was still looking around when he saw Divatox and the others.

"Oh man." He said. He then zoomed in on Lerigot who was not looking good at all. Adam then turned around and headed back to find the others.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile the other Rangers were heading to the cliff that Adam had parked on.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile, near the temple entrance, Divatox's crew was looking around trying to find it.

"Where is it? My feet hurt." Rygog complained.

"Stop complaining. We're almost there. Wimp," Divatox said.

"Move it prisoner." Elgar said, yanking Jason forward.

Just then eerie music started to play, capturing everyone's attention.

"I don't like the sight of that." Elgar said, as natives appeared and surrounded them. "Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar said

The natives the brought Kimberly into view; she was tied onto a stretcher. Jason then removed his hood staring at Kimberly as she looked back at him. You could tell Jason was worried about her.

"Hey the little Power Geek's back." Divatox said.

"So you want a fight, huh?" Elgar asked.

"No, no, no. Wait, wait! Those are the Malachians, guardians of Maligore. Get the wizard. Bring him." Divatox said urgently.

"OK. Release the wizard!" Elgar said

The Piranhatrons then opened Lerigot's cage and pulled him out.

"Would you hurry up?" Divatox asked. She then removed the mind block so that Lerigot could use his powers.

"Here. Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic." Divatox said.

Lerigot looked over at Yara, who was pleading with him not to do it. He then looked forward and started to walk slowly to the entrance.

"Move it furball." Elgar said to Lerigot.

Lerigot then raised his wand and a spark left the wand, making everyone duck, the spark then hit the ground. It then traveled to the Sacred Temple door, opening it.

"The little guy packs a punch!" Elgar said.

"Give me that!" Divatox said as she grabbed the wand, raising it into the air. "What a rush! That's right, bow to me, you little peons. I love being queen. All right, come on everybody. We've got a wedding to get to. Here comes the bride!" Divatox said, walking towards the door, bumping into Lerigot. "Watch it shorty." She said.

"Get going. Come on." Elgar said, following Divatox.

"Warriors bring the others." Rygog instructed.

"Move it." When Lerigot turned around, Elgar asked. "What are you looking at? Get inside."

Lerigot turned back around and headed inside, everyone else following him and Divatox.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile, on another part of the Island, Adam had found the out five and ran up to them, out of breath.

"Guys, we gotta hurry!" Adam said

"Adam, are you all right?" Carmen asked.

"Lerigot's dying. We may already be too late." Adam said

"All right, we'll leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach. Take out your Morphers. It's Time to kick into action. Shift into Turbo!" Tommy yelled out.

All the older teens swung their left arms to their right, while Justin swung his right arm to his left. When he realized he mistake he gave off a small laugh. "Oops." He said as he fixed his mistake. Everyone looked at him for a moment and then looked forward again. They then morphed, by moving their hands as though they were steering a steering wheel and then connected the keys with their morphers, omitting a small glow of their respective color.

"Mountain Blaster, Turbo Power!" Justin called, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the Blue Ranger. Once he was fully morphed he grew about half a foot taller.

"Desert Thunder, Turbo Power!" Adam hollered, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the Green Ranger.

"Dune Star, Turbo Power!" Tanya yelled, spreading her arms apart, giving off a glow between her hands, morphing into the Yellow Ranger.

"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power!" Kat cried, spreading her arms apart, giving off a glow between her hands, morphing into the Pink Ranger.

"Red Lightning, Turbo Power!" Tommy hollered, spreading his arms apart, giving off a glow between his hands, morphing into the Red Ranger.

"Cyclone Racer, Turbo Power!" Carmen called, spreading her arms apart, giving off a glow between her hands, morphing into the White Ranger.

"Let's do it." Tommy said.

"Right," Justin said.

"Right," Kat said, as they headed off.

"Whoa alright, hey wait for me." Justin said, running after them once he realized that they were leaving.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Oh, merda. = Oh, crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, in the temple, Divatox and everyone else were just coming in, looking around while they were at it.

"I love it; I love it. All the steaming skulls, perfect." She said with excitement in her voice.

"Put her down over there." Elgar instructed the Malachians. The Malachians then put the stretcher that had Kimberly down over where Elgar pointed. Elgar then started to walk towards where Kimberly was. "Come on!" Elgar said, pulling on Jason's chain, nearly making Jason fall over. "Don't move." Elgar told him.

Just then Yara and Bethel were brought in. "Lerigot, Lerigot, Lerigot!" Yara yelled out.

"The Lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here." Divatox said, having Lerigot by the ear. "Of course you won't be around to see it." She said to Lerigot, throwing him to the ground. "All right! It's time to feed my future husband! Prepare the Humans first!" Divatox called out.

"On your feet," Elgar said as Kim was brought to her feet by the Malachians.

"He can have the Liarians for dessert." Divatox said, standing in front of the Lava pit. "If anyone knows a reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony; shut up!" Divatox said.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile, all the rangers were running in the forest, trying to get to the sacred temple.

"Sure beats walkin'!" Adam said as they ran.

"You can say that again." Tommy replied, nodding. They were still running through the woods when they jumped over a log that was in their way. Once they were in the forest they could hear a little bit of noise from the temple. "Hear that, we're close. Keep your eyes open." He said.

They were walked through the forest when Justin stopped when he suddenly heard the chanting more loudly then before; sounding like it was beside him. He looked under a branch and saw a path leading somewhere. "Guys, over here!"

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked the youngest ranger.

"What's up, Kid?" Carmen asked.

"Listen." Justin said. The others did as instructed and heard the chanting. "The noise is coming from that way." Justin informed them.

"Good job, Justin." Tommy said, patting Justin's arm.

"This is fun! Follow me guys, I'll lead the way." Justin said, already heading toward the temple.

"Justin! Wait, it's too dangerous!" Adam called out.

"Justin!" Carmen yelled as they followed the younger teen.

"I found the entrance!" Justin called out when he saw a large opening, he was about to go in when Carmen suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Hold on Justin, if you just barge in there, there might be a chance someone will get hurt, just hold on a minute, alright." She said to him. He knew she was serious by the tone of her voice, so he immediately agreed.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

In the Temple, Divatox was in front of the pit, trying to bring forth Maligore.

"Maligore, great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, you're one and only true soulmate. This moment has been long and coming, and now, I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact." She said, indicating towards where Kimberly and Jason were tied up, above the pit. "Awake, and feed upon their purity. Come forth, and let evil twist their souls. Victory is ours and join forces with me!" She yelled out. The Malachians then started to chant 'Maligore.' over and over again.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile, the rangers were looking on, trying to figure out what to do.

"You guys ready?" He asked the other, and once they replied in positive he continued. "Move out on my command." Tommy said. The rangers nodded. "Now!" They all then ran into the temple, showing themselves.

"Who are you?" Divatox sneered.

"We did." Kimberly said, drawing everyone's attention to her. She turned her head towards the Rangers. "Rangers, this is Divatox," Kim said, making introductions, she then turned her head towards Divatox. "Divatox, this is your worst nightmare."

Despite the situation Carmen chuckled. Leave it to Kim to make some witty retort while she was hanging above a pit of Lava.

Divatox then gave off a humorless laugh. "Ha. Lower them into the volcano." She instructed. The Piranhatron near the wheel then started to turn it, slowly moving Jason and Kimberly toward the Lava.

"I'll get the wheel!" Justin exclaimed, heading for the wheel." The other rangers then went after the Piranhatrons.

Justin knocked over a Piranhatron that was in his way and then knocked the Piranhatron away from the wheel.

"Divatox, give up?" Justin asked.

"Elgar, go give Power Boy my answer." Divatox ordered.

Elgar went over to Justin carrying a whip and Justin back flipped out of the way. "Get back here you little twerp." Elgar growled. Elgar then ran after Justin. Elgar threw his whip at Justin, which Justin caught, this wasn't a good idea, because Elgar twirled Justin around and made it so the whip was chocking him.

"What's the matter? All choked up?" Elgar asked rhetorically.

Carmen turned away from the Piranhatron that she had just kicked down and saw the position that Justin was in. She quickly ran over and kicked Elgar away from Justin, which caused Elgar to let go of the whip, freeing Justin. Carmen continued to attack Elgar until Elgar just ran back to his aunt like a baby.

"You okay, Kid?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."

Meanwhile, Adam was helping Lerigot up. "C'mon, Lerigot. Over here." He guided Lerigot to Yara and Bethel. "Wait here. I'll be back as soon as I can." Adam assured, and then he left.

Meanwhile, Rygog was heading over to the wheel and started turning it, making Kimberly and Jason start to fall to the pit again. "Guys, help!" Kim screamed.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled, trying to get to Kim and Jason, put Piranhatrons kept attacking him.

"Kim, Jase!" Carmen yelled while trying to get away from the Piranhatrons.

"Into the fire," Rygog shouted from his spot turning the wheel.

"Get out of my way," Adam yelled. Every time he said a word he emphasized it with a blow to a Piranhatron. Elgar came over to Adam and threw his whip around Adam's neck, chocking him. Carmen had just kicked a Piranhatron away when she saw Adam's neck being throttled by Elgar. She quickly went over to him and kicked him in the side, causing him to let go. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time; Nessuno pasticci con i miei amici." She then went over to him and started punching and kicking him until finally she hit him with a very powerful spin kick, making him fly twenty feet away, causing him to crash into his Aunt Divatox.

A moment later three piranhatrons came and restrained her, along with the other five Rangers. The Rangers had to watch as their friends were lowered down into the volcano without them being able to do anything to stop it.

Divatox was getting up from being hit by her nephew, when Jason and Kimberly were almost fully into the Volcano. "It's too late rangers, even now; their becoming the spawns of evil." She cackled.

"I love when a plan comes together!" Elgar explained, looking on as the pit exploded.

A minute later two towers of fire appeared on the pit's edge. Once the fire went away you saw the figures of Kimberly and Jason. This made all of the Piranhatrons let go of the rangers and start backing away.

"Kimberly, Jason." Tommy said, starting to head for his friends.

"Whoa. That's a nice trick." Elgar said, taking a step back.

Kimberly and Jason turned around their usual brown eyes were red. You could also see that they had a type of Predator look on their face. Kimberly lifted up her shackles and ripped them apart easily, while giving off a growl, Jason followed suit.

"Maligore's children," Divatox shouted. "Destroy those who threaten the phase of unity!"

Kimberly jumped down to the ground landing on her feet like a cat, giving off a look as though she was scrutinizing her prey. Jason simply front flipped off of the ledge.

Tommy automatically went towards Kim, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Kim!" He said, but the former pink ranger just pushed him away.

Jason stood there, wondering who he should attack first, when Justin ran up to him. "Stop!" Justin yelled, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason easily twisted Justin's wrist and punched him on the stomach before kicking him away.

"Leave him alone!" Kat told him, heading towards Jason. But he punched her several times then kicked her away.

"Kim!" Adam cried. Kim just threw a kick to his chest and kneed his stomach a few times. Once Adam was down, Tanya came up from behind Kim. Before Tanya could even throw a punch Kim was choking her and threw to the side.

Carmen then came up to Kim, and tried to talk to her. "Come on Kimmie," Carmen said, but before she could say anything else Kim threw a punch at her, which Carmen avoided. "You don't really want to hurt me do you?" Carmen asked, but the only reply she got was a kick, which she avoided again. "Come on Kimmie. Cradle to the Grave, remember?" Carmen said before Kim could hit her again. Kim looked at Carmen with a neutral look on her face, and Carmen could see the brown specks that were starting to come through, Kim started walking up to Carmen, but not in a predator way.

Before they even understood what was happening, Kat had come up and kicked Kim away from Carmen, thinking that Kim was attacking Carmen, making Kim's eyes turn fully red again.

"Kim, you've gotta fight the evil!" Kat told her, not knowing that she actually was before she had interrupted. Kim then got up and kicked Carmen away and headed for Kat. Carmen slowly got up, because her stomach was hurting from the kick. She glared at Kat for a moment, knowing that if she hadn't interrupted she would have had the normal Kim back. She then started fighting the Piranhatrons that were trying to sneak up on her.

"Evil is like evil does," Kim replied in a voice that wasn't hers. Kim grabbed Kat's arm and pulled her down, ready to hit her.

Tommy saw this and started running over to her. "No! Kimberly, no!" He said, spinning her around so that she could face him. Tommy then unlatched his helmet. "No, look at me, Kim," Tommy said. "Look at me. It's me. It's me, Tommy." He said, he could see some of Kimberly in her eyes fairly quickly, but then Kat once again interrupted.

"Yes, we're your friends!" Kat said.

"Friends?" Kim asked laughing an evil laugh. She looked Tommy. "I don't have any friends."

Tommy then felt a strong hand clamp down onto his shoulder. He spun around and saw that he was face to face with his best friend. Jason's hands then gripped Tommy's neck before kicking him, making him fly back. "Oh yeah, and sweetie," Kim said. "Pink is out!" She then kicked Kat in the stomach.

"Come on Ranger." Jason growled out, backing Tommy up to the volcanoes ledge.

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Tommy told Jason, who just started punching Tommy, who blocked most of them, Jason then hit Tommy in the stomach multiple times; making him hit the ledge of the volcano. Jason then jumped onto the ledge over Tommy and began to choke him again.

Kimberly had just kicked Tanya away when she saw Jason pinning Tommy down on the ledge of the pit.

"Into the fire," she growled. "Into the fire," She started chanting,

"Do it, do it, Maligore's power will exceed, throw him in the fire!" Divatox yelled at Jason.

"No! This one is mine!" Jason growled.

"Throw him in the fire, throw him in the fire." Divatox said, repeating it over and over again.

"Yes, into the fire." Kim said. Behind Kim, Lerigot, with the help of Yara, sent out a golden light towards Kimberly turning her back to good. She snapped her eyes open, which were now their regular brown. She saw Jason still holding Tommy down.

"Now I'm the one with the muscles and the power!" Jason growled.

"That's right Jase," Tommy choked out. "But you're not using your brain power." Tommy said. He then was able to hit Jason in the chest, but this made Jason loose his balance and he almost fell into the pit again but Tommy caught him by one arm before he could fall into the pit again. Jason kept on trying to fight against Tommy, but he didn't want to fall into the lava either.

"Tommy!" Kim yelled as she saw what had just happened. "Hang on!"

"Come on Jason, don't fight me. You gotta remember, remember all the good." Tommy said, reaching his other hand over to get a better grasp at Jason's arm.

Kim finally got over to Tommy's side and helped him grab onto Jason. "You got it Kim?" Tommy asked as his eyes connected with Kim's now normal brown ones.

"I'm with you," she told him, still looking into his eyes. The two then looked down as Jason struggled against their grasp. They were able to pull Jason up, just as the pit exploded, making Kimberly and Tommy fly back several feet, and Jason barely hit the platform. Tommy and Kim slowly go to their feet, and started heading for Jason who had also gotten up, but the Piranhatrons stopped them from doing that.

Suddenly, Tommy felt someone tap his shoulder.

"I think you're gonna need this," Kat said, handing him his helmet.

Tommy took it and glanced back at Kim who gave him a thumbs up. "Back to action!" Tommy cried as he put his helmet back on.

"I'll get the Liarians," Kim told Tommy, touching his arm for a minute.

"Alright," he said to her, and she ran off towards the Liarians. He turned back to the other rangers. "Let's finish this!" And with that they went back to fighting the Piranhatrons.

Rygog was standing in front of the pit when Divatox suddenly ran over and pushed him away. "Watch it you big Christmas tree ornament." Divatox said.

"Sorry about that." Rygog apologized.

"Maligore, arise and meet your bride. Together we will exact revenge on Lerigot, descendent on those who imprisoned you. Come to me, please!" She said. "Oh come on!" She exclaimed when nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Kimberly is helping Lerigot and his family get out of their cages.

Elgar then went to stand next to his aunt Divatox and Rygog.

"The humans are turning pure again!" Rygog exclaimed.

"No! Now we don't have a sacrifice!" Elgar complained.

"Oh, but we do dear nephew." Divatox said, holding her eel and the wand.

"We do?" Elgar asked. Divatox nodded and then thrust her pet eel at his neck. This caused him to flip over the edge of the pit and fall into the lava.

"Remind me to get another pet." Divatox said, looking at Rygog.

Kimberly was running, but she immediately stopped once she realized a Jason, who was still under the spell a bit, was stalking towards her. She turned around only to be face to face with two Piranhatrons. "Uh oh," She said in a baby voice, and then she turned around and ran.

Meanwhile, Lerigot and Yara started using their power to turn Jason back to normal.

Kimberly punched a Piranhatron in the face when it was right in front of her. "Get out of my face." She said as she knocked it away. Just then another Piranhatron came from behind her and held on to her hands tight.

A hand then came out of nowhere and tapped the Piranhatrons shoulder, making it turn around, only to see Jason. "Excuse me," He said, before punching the Piranhatron in the face, making it let go of Kimberly, and the kicking him away.

"Why thank you." Kimberly said, hitting him in the chest lightly.

"Anytime," He responded. She laughed and then ran off to fight.

Tommy was fighting off several Piranhatrons, which he easily beat. Another came up and tried to sneak up on him but Carmen came out of nowhere and kicked it away from him.

"Thanks Carmen." Tommy said.

"Anytime Flyboy," Carmen said.

After she said that the other four rangers ran over to their red and white teammates.

"Tough room," Tommy said. Not even five seconds after he said that, an explosion erupted from the volcano.

"Come on straighten up, he's coming." Divatox ordered to her minions and the Malachians.

"I don't think I like this one bit." Tommy said.

A few more explosions erupted, causing Divatox to look on and raise her hands. "Come to me Maligore. Unite our powers as one!" She called out.

Her smile turned into a frown, however, when a three clawed hand was placed on the edge of the pit. The other hand came out, and then the creature pulled himself up. Revealing that he looked like he was made out of rock and lava, and his teeth looked razor sharp.

"Get ready to take this freak," Tommy said to the others.

Maligore then let out a loud roar, making all of the Malachians scatter.

"He's baaack." Rygog sang as Divatox turned to him with a disgusted look on her face.

"She wants to marry him?" Kat said rhetorically as Maligore stepped out of the pit, showing his full height.

"Are you sure about this?" Rygog asked Divatox.

"I think it's time to break out the hardware," Justin suggested.

"Good call Justin," said Tommy, "Let's do it!" They all turned 180 degrees and their weapons appeared in their hands with a glow of their respective color.

Maligore kept on walking up to Divatox, who gave off nervous laughs.

"Turbo Lightning Sword," Tommy yelled out.

"Turbo Hand Blaster," Justin called out.

"Turbo Star Chargers," Tanya said.

"Talk to him." Rygog encouraged, even though he was afraid of what was in front of him.

"Turbo Thunder Cannon," Adam called out.

"Turbo Wind Fire," Kat cried out.

"Turbo Cyclone Saber," Carmen yelled out.

"You look great." Divatox said nervously, walking up to Maligore. "Haven't changed a bit," She said, taking his hand, which was a big mistake because she immediately got electrocuted, and when she pulled away she went to where she was before

"Fire!" Tommy yelled. They started shooting at Maligore, but it didn't faze him, only made him get angrier and cause him to start advancing towards them.

"It's not working," Kat told them, stating the obvious.

They then stopped firing.

"Whoa," Tommy said. "What a hot-head."

"What's the plan, Tommy," Adam asked. "That barely fazed him."

"We've got to lure Brimstone Breath outside and call on our Zords." Tommy told them with his sword out in front of him.

"All right," Justin said, stepping forward with excitement in his voice. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Let's do it." Tommy yelled out. One by one they tried to attack Maligore, but all he did was throw them aside. When Adam tried to hit him Maligore pushed him aside, making Adam flip in the air and hit his back. Maligore put his attention on Adam as the other regrouped, somehow making Adam stay on the ground.

"Come on Adam, get up." Tommy said.

"Aw man, I can't move." Adam groaned out.

"Andiamo Froggy, puoi farlo. Distrarlo, fare qualcosa, per ottenere la sua attenzione fuori di voi." Carmen encouraged her green clad best friend.

"Hey," Adam groaned out. "Your bride is leaving." He said, hoping that would distract Maligore.

Maligore took the bait and turned around. Divatox hadn't left yet, but Rygog had started to. "I think I hear my mother calling." Rygog said lamely, going to walk off.

"Made you look." Adam said as he stood up, and went to Carmen, who used her arm that didn't have the saber to keep Adam on his feet.

"You gonna be alright, Froggy?" Carmen asked Adam.

"I'm good," Adam told her.

Divatox grabbed a hold of Rygog's arm and pulled him the other way. "You have the worst sense of direction," She told him. "And you're ugly."

Maligore then turned back to the rangers and growled.

"Everybody, out the way we came." Tommy ordered. "Adam, can you make it?" He asked his friend who was still somewhat leaning on their White teammate.

"Yeah," Adam answered.

Kimberly ran up to the Liarian's and tried to see if they were alright, which they were. Jason came up to them, and then the Lava pit exploded again and the Temple started to shake.

"We gotta get out of here, this place is gonna blow." Jason told Kimberly, starting to bring her and the Liarian's out.

"Right," Kimberly agreed.

They then started hurrying out of the Temple, with the Liarian's right with them.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

The volcano then erupted as the rangers got out of there, getting to their vehicles. As the temple started crashing to the floor, Maligore started breaking down the temple door to get out.

The Rangers had gotten to the Zords and began to drive to the general area of the temple.

"Head for the clearing," Tommy commanded.

"Got it," Tanya answered.

"Right behind you," Kat said.

"Copy that," Adam responded.

"Let's do this." Carmen responded.

"Yahoo," yelled Justin.

And with that they headed for the clearing to face against Maligore.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Nessuno pasticci con i miei amici. = Nobody messes with my friends.

Andiamo Froggy, puoi farlo. Distrarlo, fare qualcosa, per ottenere la sua attenzione fuori di voi. = Come on Froggy, you can do it. Distract him, do something, to get his attention off you.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Divatox and Rygog had gotten through the broken door and Divatox was trying to drag Rygog over somewhere.

"You're going on a diet, buddy, the minute we get home." She said, and when he didn't go any fast she continued, "Come on, we're going to miss the whole fight."

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Maligore had just grown the size of a 50 story building.

"Let's see what this baby's got." Tommy commented, talking about his Zord. "Ready to bring them together." Tommy declared.

"Wind Chaser, ready." Kat announced.

"Ready." Tanya said.

"Ready." Adam copied.

"Ready" Carmen echoed.

"Ready." Justin called out.

"Let's do it!" Tommy yelled out. He then shifted a gear. "Turbo Megazord morphing sequence online!"

The Zords then became regular Zord size.

"Powering up the Turbo Suit Armor now." Adam informed them. "Desert Thunder's ready to Rock." He said.

"Dune Star's right there with you." Tanya commented.

"This is awesome. Mountain Blaster here, I'm ready too."

Once they all pulled up near each other they started to form the Megazord.

"Initiating docking sequence, now." Kat said as she and Carmen both pressed a button on their Zords. The two zords then split in half.

"Get ready for impact, now!" Carmen said, pressing a button, and each half of Cyclone Racer combined with each half of Wind Chaser, making up the hands and arms of the Megazord. The arms then connected with Mountain Blaster, which represented the chest.

"Mountain Blaster lined up and coming in." Justin said, as Mountain Blaster connected with Dune Star and Desert Thunder, which served as legs and feet of the Zord.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." Tommy said, hitting a button. Red Lightning linked with the back of Mountain Blaster. The Megazord then stood up and the head of the Megazord emerged from Red Lightning.

"Megazord Turbo Charge!" everyone shouted.

"Let's take care of business." Tommy said.

They then started fighting Maligore. At first they were being beat pretty badly, Maligore kept on punching them, making sparks erupt.

"Maligore, win this one for me, Babe!" Divatox yelled.

Maligore gave off a few more punches and then the Megazord but then they started to get the upper hand. Maligore then gave off a burst of fire, which surrounded the megazord making it start to be hot in the control pit, and damaging the inside of it.

Meanwhile the ground started shaking more and the volcano start giving off more Lava.

"Okay hothead, if that's the way you want it. Turbo Sword, Turbo Shield, ready and charged!" Carmen said, summoning the Turbo Sword and Shield.

"Ready to fly?" Tommy asked his teammates.

"Yeah, we're good to go Tommy." Carmen answered once everyone nodded.

"Alright, engage Mega Turbo Jets, now!" Tommy yelled. The Megazord then started hovering with fire coming out of the feet of the Megazord.

"Turbo Jets, full power!" Everyone commanded.

They glided towards Mesogog with their shield and sword ready.

"Later Flame-Face," Tommy commented.

The Turbo Sword then sliced through Mesogog as they glided past them. Mesogog then sparked; fell over the cliff, and into the water, exploding. Maligore was destroyed and Divatox's evil plan had failed, making the Rangers cheer in their success.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile, the volcano had erupted making Lava flow down the sides. "The volcano; it's erupting." Rygog warned. "We'd better get out of here!" He told Divatox.

"Oh my plans, the money, the jewels, the plastic surgery," Divatox complained. "I didn't even get a honeymoon!" She whined. "You mark my words, Rygog; The Power Rangers will pay one day. I never accept defeat." She told her minion.

"Right; no defeat, so what do we do?" Rygog asked as the Volcano continued to erupt.

"RUN!" Divatox yelled, running off. "Ah… I want my mommy, move it!" She yelled as she ran into Bulk and Skull.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

Meanwhile Kimberly, Jason, Lerigot and his family, Bulk and Skull all went to the clearing where the megazord was.

"Hey, guys, how about a lift?" Tommy called through a microphone. "The Megazord's left hand lowered to the group and they all got into the hand and were brought into the cockpit and then started home.

_~~~CR&AP~~~_

"The competition is fierce as the Angel Grove, Stone Canyon teams battle for the Championship and the 25,000$ Grand Prize for their charity," an announcer for the Championship said. Tommy, Adam, and Jason, who replaced Rocky last minute, were facing off against three men in black, representing the Stone Canyon team. Kim, Erika, Justin, Kat, Tanya, and Ernie were all sitting there, watching the match.

Tommy had been fighting off his opponent, mostly sending kicks at him, and blocking all of the other guy's kicks easily, when he suddenly sent a powerful kick at his opponent, making him twist in the air and hit the mat, scoring Angel Grove a point. This caused everyone there for Angel Grove to burst out in excitement

"Angel Grove scores the first point." The announcer said over the noise of the audience.

Over by the ringside where the coach was, Rocky came over. "Hey coach." Rocky said, patting his coach's back as he looked on at his friends.

"Hey Kim look," Carmen said to her best girlfriend. "It's Ape Boy." She said. Though she said it to Kim, Justin, Tanya and Kat heard.

"Where?" Kim asked which was on everyone's mind.

"There, with the coach," Carmen said, pointing to where Rocky was along with the coach.

Back on the mats, Adam was facing off against his opponent. He over estimated his jump and accidently jump over his opponent, but he made it so that only his shoulders hit the mat.

"Come on Adam, get up." Rocky encouraged.

Adam did as told and jumped back on his feet, automatically going back to fighting his opponent. He suddenly swept his opponent's feet from under him, knocking him down, earning Angel Grove another point.

"And Angel Grove scores another point." The announcer shouted out, causing everyone to cheer. "One more point and they clinch the Championship."

Jason was facing off against his opponent, and he was easily blocking his kicks and punches. Jason suddenly kicked his opponent with a hard kick, sending him to the ground.

Tommy was doing well against his opponent as well, avoiding all the kicks and punches and sending some of his own once in a while.

Jason's opponent was throwing kicks and punches, which Jason was easily avoiding. Jason suddenly kicked his opponent, making him fly into the ropes and hit the ground, giving Angel Grove the final point.

This caused everyone to cheer and hug each other. Rocky and the coach even hugged, forgetting about Rocky's injury until he groaned out in pain.

"7 minutes and 38 seconds into the competition, the Championship Title goes to… the Angel Grove Shelter!" The announcer yelled out, causing everyone to jump, hug, and cheer in victory.

"I knew they could do it!" Justin yelled out as he jumped out of his seat.

"Come on Kid, let's go." Carmen said, dragging Justin along with her to the ring, where Jason, Adam, and Tommy were. All three of the victors shook the announcers hand and Jason took the certificate with a smile on his face.

Adam came over to the ropes and knelt down in front of Carmen. "Buon lavoro, Froggy." Carmen said with a smile.

"Thanks. I guess the Shelter won't be shutting down anytime soon." Adam told her with a grin on his face.

"I guess not." Carmen said to him.

When he felt a tap on his should he turned around and saw the announcer with the trophy in his hands. "Here you go." The announcer said.

"Thank you." Adam said, taking the trophy. Adam turned back towards Carmen, who was giving him a smile.

"Go, go show off that trophy before I take it." Carmen teased.

Adam chuckled, gave her a quick hug, and then went to the center of the ring and showed off the trophy.

"Hey there Golden Girl," Carmen heard from behind her. She turned around and saw her girl best friend.

"Hey there Pinky." Carmen said.

"Cradle to the grave?" Kim asked, knowing that Carmen would know what she was talking about.

"I was hoping it would bring you back, and it did, until Kat interrupted." Carmen said with a growl.

"Yes it did. It just shows how close we are." Kim said, and Carmen nodded, looking back into the ring, and Kim followed her gaze and looked in the ring. "They did good." She said, looking at Tommy in a longing way.

"Yeah they did." Carmen said looking at Adam in the same way Kim was looking at Tommy.

Kim looked at Carmen when she heard the tone of her voice. She looked at where Carmen was looking at and saw that she was staring at Adam.

Being Carmen's best friend, Kim knew everything about her best friend, even her feelings for their mutual green clad friend. When Carmen had first seen Adam Park, she thought he was pretty cute, which Kim immediately picked up on. When Carmen had figured out that she liked Adam more than a friend, Kim was the first one she told, wanting advice on what to do, though Carmen never actually followed through with the advice. And when Carmen realized that she had fallen for him, Kim was still the first one to know, even if she was half way across the country. All of this just showed how close Kimberly Hart and Carmen Russo really were.

"You really love him, don't you?" Kim asked her best friend, she knew that no one could hear them over the applause and celebration.

"Yeah I do." Carmen said, to anybody else it would have shocked them, Carmen admitting her feelings was unheard of, but Carmen was able to admit her feelings to three people, Kim, Jason, and the guy she was in love with, Adam, though she would never tell him about her feelings for him.

"Why don't you tell him?" Kim asked.

"You know why, everyone I love dies Kim, my grandma, my grandpa, my dad, my mom. If I tell him, it will ruin everything. I don't want him to die because I have this curse on me." Carmen told her best friend.

"I've told you, Carmen, you don't have a curse on you. I'm alive, Adam's alive, Jason's alive, and Trini, Billy, Zach, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Justin, and you're Aunt Serena are all alive. Not everyone around you dies Carmen." Kim told her.

"Ok, let me rephrase that. Anyone that I have told that I love them has died. I'm not telling him Kim, stop pushing it." Carmen said, looking at her best friend with passive expression.

Kimberly just nodded, giving up for now; she knew that Carmen was as stubborn as she was, meaning she would stick to her word. They looked up at the ring and saw as Justin was brought onto Tommy's shoulder and Adam hands Justin the trophy. Justin held it up high, making everyone clap loudly at their achievement.

Life was great… for now.

* * *

><p><span>Translations<span>

Buon lavoro, Froggy. = Good job, Froggy.


End file.
